toystorymerchandisefandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Story Signature Collection
The Toy Story Collection is the most movie-accurate line of Toy Story figures to date, currently being created by Thinkway Toys using Pixar's digital data from the films. The first wave was released in 2008 consisting of Buzz, Woody, and a few others. Since then Wave 2 release started around 2010 with Mr. Potato Head and Utility Belt Buzz, with May releases of Jessie and Lotso, and a June release of Bullseye. Every toy in the line comes with unique, film-inspired packaging and a Certificate of Authenticity. Most of the toys in the line are $50, with the exception of the Bucket O' Soldiers ($10-20), Alien 3-Pack ($30), and RC ($60-80 depending on carrier). While only two waves have been released, a third has been confirmed for 2011. Most rumors and speculation of Wave 3 are said to be the Evil Emperor Zurg, Stinky Pete the Prospector, Trixie the Triceratops, and Mrs. Potato Head making the wave. Although Mr. Pricklepants, Dolly, Big Baby, Twitch and Buttercup were featured at the London Toy Fair in February, 2011. In late 2012 or early 2013, the name was strangly renamed Toy Story Signature Collection. Wave 1 '-Sheriff Woody:' The Toy Story Collection Sheriff Woody features 2 modes in addition to "Off". There is the "Try Me" mode which is what he is in when you see him in stores. You pull the string and he says a couple sayings that aren't all from the movie. Then there is the "Play" (interactive) mode. Woody will respond to your voice, however there are only a few things you can say that he'll respond to with a specific saying. These include: -saying "Hi Woody!" will make him say "Hello! So, How're you doin'?", "Ha ha, boy, am I glad to see you!" or "Hey Howdy Hey!" -saying "What do you wanna do today?" will make him say "Nothing like riding through town with my favorite deputy, and that's you, partner." -yelling at him or making a loud noise will make him say "Whoa, simmer down partner, no need to be so loud", "Woah!", or "Oh, yeah, that was loud." -ignoring him will make him say "Where'd everybody go?" and "Everyone here?" until he'll eventually say with a yawn "Okay, Time For This Sherrif At Long Last To Take A Little Nap, See Ya." -'Buzz Lightyear:' The Toy Story Collection Buzz Lightyear is the most accurate Buzz to date. He has light-up wingtips. Like Woody, he has two modes, "Try Me" and "Play". He has his original voice (Tim Allen). His Toy Mode has a voice phrase simulator. His phrases include: "To infinity, and beyond!", "Buzz Lightyear to the rescue!" and more. He also has a "space ranger mode". '-Rex:' The TSC Rex has a unique box design and has a rotatable tail. The only inacuraccy is that the mouth is not moveable. -'Bucket of Soldiers: ' The Bucket 'o Soldiers aren't your average dollar store army men. These are high quality plastic army men. They consist of having two paratroopers, a few of them in combat, and maybe a few Sarges. -'R.C.:' Wave 2 -'Mr. Potato Head' Thinkway's Mr. Potato Head isn't your average Playskool spud. This little guy's electronic. He has no tater tush, his batteries get into the way. He has two sets of eyes and mouths. His regular eyes and a smile, plus his angry eyes and a frowning face. But the eyes are stuck together and in the movie his eyes are separate. -'Jessie' Jessie is another member of Woody's Roundup. Like Woody, she has a pullstring and responds to your voice. -'Bullseye' Bullseye is a lovable, plush equine fellow. Not your average stuffed cowboy's horse toy, Bullseye has whinnying and galloping noise features. There is a Velcro opening under his belly, where the on/off/demo switch is. Demo = noise only when neck button is pressed; on = random noises and full clopping noise action; and off = . . . well, off. -'Utility Belt Buzz Lightyear' This Buzz Lightyear is like the wave 1 edition, with added features. He has his anti-gravity belt that lights up. This figure has more phrases. Maybe more than the Wave 1 Buzz. Other than that, it's the same Buzz from Wave 1. -'Lotso Huggin Bear' Wave 3 As of November 2011, a Toy Story Collection Dolly, Mr.Pricklepants and Buttercup has been released in the U.K. and Austrailia.Toy Story Collection Dolly has the dolly logo all over it. Toy Story Collection Mr.Pricklepants's packaging is in the theme of a theatre. Toy Story Collection Buttercup's packaging looks like the My Little Pony packaging. Reviews of these toys can be found on Youtube. As of 2012 toy story collection wave 3 is avalible in U.S. As of 2012 Toy Story Collection is over. Jenny Sze of Thinkway Toys has said there will not be a stinky pete made. Inaccuracies Although these figures promise to be the most accurate replicas of characters from the movies, they have some inaccuracies. Woody- *No close-mouthed smile, *Hat does not sit on his head properly. It should fit squarely on his head while keeping his eyebrows visible) *Pullstring is shorter *Mechanism is electronic *Voice is slightly different *Pullstring does not have the "Somebody's poisoned the waterhole!" or "I'd like to join your posse, boys, but first I'm gonna sing a little song." phrases *Shirt collar should cross over the vest slightly *His arms and legs are a little too short *The pullstring loop is too big. *The badge and belt buckle are more of a light orange in the movie. *His pants are actually a lighter shade of blue in the movies. *Head is not 'squishy' *Fingers are not seperated *His eyelids are visible. *His buttons are slightly smaller and too round Buzz- *No karate chop action *Helmet doesn't flip down all the way *Helmet does not have the rectangular handle above the "Space Ranger" sticker on his chest *Expression is slightly off *Shoulder articulation is locked *Black shoulder guards do not move with the gray shoulder joints *Backpack is too wide *Wings are too thick *Wingspan is closer to the film, but it is still not the correct length *Head doesn't squeak. *Thumbs do not move *His hands aren't ball jointed *Laser makes a different sound (The Sound When His Lazer Is Held Down) *Box's window comes down too low (In the movies, the cardboard covers Buzz's waist from view, thus making it not immediately obvious whether or not the Buzz in a box has a utility belt) *Box is too wide. *He omitted the phrase "It's a secret mission in an uncharted space" R.C-''' *No turbo mode *Sensors prevent it from crashing into objects (although it crashed into other objects in the movie. However, this is understandable as a safety constraint) '''Mr. Potato Head- *Non-removable feet *Long legs *Conjoined eyes *No back compartment due to battery Compartment. *He is not electronic in the movies. *He also has a speaker on the back of his head which shouldn't be there. Rex- *Jaw is not moveable *Rex is not electronic in the film. Jessie- *Hair isn't styled like in the movie, it is too short and thick *Her hair should actually be yarn. *Her eyebrows are bright red, in the movie they're actually a very dark brown *Pullstring mechanism is different *Voice is Slightly different *Hat is plastic, and not felt. *Much like Woody, her arms and legs are slightly too short. *Her torso is too wide (probably because of her voice box) Aliens- *Don't squeak *Made of a hard plastic *Different poses. Bucket 'O' Soldiers- *Only 72 soldiers *The bucket is shorter. 'Lots-o-huggin' bear '- *Lotso is not electronic in the film Other notes * The toys were made using Pixar's digital data. Although Woody should have a closed smile, his digital data has him with an open smile, to give his expression more emotion. * Though Buzz does not have his karate chop action, the Disney Store Buzz has it along with most of the other Toy Story Collection features. * The data Thinkway used are models Pixar did especially for the toys, their actual digital data are models with closed mouths and expressionless. * Most boxes are based on what the characters would look like if you were to buy them in the movie world. * The pullstring mechanism in Woody and Jessie is electronic. Woody and Jessie in the movie have record voiceboxes similar to Mattel's line of pullstring dolls from the 60's. * Hamm and Slinky will Not be made yet, as Pixar confirmed this. * Woody's hat (TSC version) is stitched, referencing to Al's comments in Toy Story 2. * The reason for the toys not having exact responses is because it would cost too much (hence the deluxe Buzz Lightyear they made). It would range to be around $100 USD * Jessie's ring on her pullstring is smaller and the size of Woody's in the movie. Pictures Category:Thinkway Toys